Unexpected
by NewRageInc
Summary: AU. Numb from experiencing her only sister's untimely death, one Katniss Everdeen is faced with the one healing prospect she had never truly been able to picture herself with. Love. Weird plot turn. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Prologue

_I do not claim ownership to The Hunger Games trilogy. _

**Prologue **

The news had come unexpectedly.

A shock really, no one would have ever imagined such a thing happening to someone so young.

'_Why her? Why…'_

Katniss massaged her temples tiredly, ignoring her mother who was pacing the hall of the funeral home, wringing her fingers in anxiety.

The past week had been tough on both with the news of her baby sister's untimely death, the questions and pain that followed, and the rush of arranging a funeral neither of them had ever dreamed of having to organize. At the tender age of sixteen, the last thing either of them would have expected was for their darling Primrose to be suddenly snatched from life.

Katniss had been finishing up the first term of her third year studying at the University of Panem. Her mother had insisted she attend, stating that it would be better for her future and job opportunities if she earned a degree. The only reason Katniss had agreed was through the gentle pleading of her younger sister who argued that, despite their mother's inability to understand her wrongs in life, she should listen to the older woman's advice.

"_You can't work the register at Bargain Books forever."_

The soft humor in her sister's tone had pushed Katniss to submit her application and do all the paper work for financial aid. The only reason she had taken on the job was to help provide for their family after their father's accident at the oil rig, far away from where they had lived. When news of the accident had reached them her mother basically fell off the face of the earth, devastated by the loss of the man that she loved.

Katniss's blood still boiled at the thought of the pile of unpaid bills stacking up on the kitchen table as her mother wallowed in her own misery. As soon as her sixteenth birthday had come around she swapped up the first job she could, taking responsibility for the three of them until her mother snapped out of her funk.

"_She was heartbroken Katniss, you shouldn't blame her." _

Yet she had. Prim had still been quite young at the time but it was through her careful attention that their mother was more or less able to get back to life, finding a job as a pharmacy technician and pulling what was left of their family back together.

Of course she had been reluctant to leave Prim at the hands of her mother but she also knew that they both spoke the truth. She didn't want the only thing to be proud of in her own life to have been working the counter of the shabby bookstore for twenty straight years.

So she packed up her things, told Prim she would call every night and shook her mother's hand before taking off in to the world of higher education.

Looking back now, she wondered if her staying would have made a difference.

She had been awake by chance that night, chewing idly on the end of her pencil as she poured over the textbook on her lap. She was a little on edge about this exam coming up and, despite countless hours of preparation, Katniss had still felt completely unprepared. Her phone had come to life and, eyes still on the book, she brought it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Katniss?" Her mother would never be awake at this time, her eyes snapped up.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She could hear her mother's strangled sob.

"Something's happened to Prim."

The earth had stood still then. Katniss could suddenly sympathize with her mother, hearing that the one person who was more important to Katniss than even her own life was compromised made nothing matter.

She ran out of her apartment and sped down the highway, not caring for laws as she raced to see for herself. The smell of sterility hit her hard as she pushed through to the emergency room where her mother sat with her head in her hands.

Gale was standing beside her mother, his right arm supported by a sling that went around his neck. When she spotted him, standing and alive, albeit looking grim, a rage she could not explain filled her. Katniss launched herself at him.

"Why?" She breathed, pinning him against the wall. She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face.

Her mother had told her that it had been an accident. Gale had volunteered to drive Prim home from her ballet recital since their mother had had to work late. He had always been a kind and friendly presence in their life. He only lived three doors down from them and their fathers had worked and perished together on the rig.

It had been raining.

It wasn't his fault.

But it was.

The grey eyes that mirrored her own told her he felt guilty, told her he felt the pain she felt but she couldn't stop.

"Why do you get to live?"

She hadn't spoken to him since then.

* * *

"Miss?" A timid looking woman tapped on Katniss's shoulders, bringing her out of her revere. She looked up, grey eyes rimmed with red from the strain of keeping herself more or less composed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… We need you to approve of her before we can proceed to the ceremony."

"I'm sorry…?" The woman bit her lip nervously as realization hit her. She turned over to her mother who was now crumpled in a chair, weeping openly in to a tissue. She sighed. "Alright."

They made their way through the hall, footsteps muffled by the thick dark carpet. Katniss had worn a simple dark dress the reached a little farther than her knees. Prim had always bothered her about wearing more feminine things so she thought it appropriate for the occasion. Her hair was carefully plaited and strewn over her shoulder, her fingers fiddled mindlessly as she felt their approach come nearer.

The woman stepped aside from her before a large, dark, wooden door. "I'll allow you a moment. I'll wait for you here."

Katniss nodded, stepping through and hearing the soft click as the door closed quietly behind her.

Her breath caught when she spotted the simple casket at the end of the room. A floral scent was thick in the air and she could feel a wave of nausea hit her. She clutched her chest and leaned back against the door.

She was not ready for this.

Yet there was no denying it. She shouldn't stall. Willing her legs forward she went on, inching closer and closer to what was her sister's corpse.

There before her lay her precious sister, as beautiful as she ever was. Her blond hair maid up in a similar plait to Katniss's, pale hands clasped together before her chest. She was an angel in slumber, expression serene and wonderfully at peace.

But she was not asleep.

Katniss would never be able to watch as her sister's eyes fluttered open or that wonderful smile that spread across her features whenever she came home from school. She would never again hear Prim's voice talking adamantly over the phone of what had happened in school that day or at dance class. She would never hear the sweet chime of her sister's laugh or watch her grow in to the beautiful flower she had already started to become.

Her Primrose was gone, lost to the deep sleep of forever. There would be no amount of rousing that could ever wake her up.

Deep sadness enveloped her and she felt helpless.

She strode away, told the woman waiting behind the door all was well, and steeled herself for what was to come.

No words could describe how heavy her heart felt. She had wandered away almost immediately after everyone's departure for the cemetery, unable to face any more condolences or pitying smiles. Her mother was a grown woman and she decided it better to leave her to her own devices as she moved away from the crowd.

"You done saying your goodbyes?" She stopped short, turning to see a familiar dark haired figure come out from behind one of the marble pillars that adorned the funeral home's façade. Facing Gale was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Where have you been hiding?" Was all she could muster, sounding more harsh than she had intended. He said nothing, turning away from her and clearing his throat. She sighed. "Gale…"

"I understand why you feel this way." He said suddenly. "I would have given anything to trade-"

"Gale, shut up." His mouth snapped closed. "I'm sorry I said that… the other day. I was just… I'm just upset right now. It's not your fault." He relaxed a little, and it wasn't until he had that she realized how much tension he must have been holding on to.

"Katniss…" The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable and what came out of his mouth next did little for her nerves. "Katniss, you have to know that I love you. A great deal. I would have done anything to have made Prim safe…" She held up a hand.

"I can't do this." He looked hurt then but she plowed on. "I need to get away and… I can't do this."

She turned on her heels and sped off.

She didn't want to feel any of this, she didn't want to deal with any of it.

With her sister gone, the only thing Katniss felt like doing was running away.

* * *

_A/N: I've never written in this fandome, it's a little embarassing. Here it goes. Thank you._


	2. Chapter One

_I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy._

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Everdeen?" She looked up from her grading to see a student she couldn't place a name to standing at her desk.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to count the assignment on the board as a test?" Furrowing her brows, Katniss looked past her student to read what she had scribbled on to the board earlier that morning. She had noticed her four other periods shifting uncomfortably in their seats as they set about trying to figure out the daunting task she had placed before them.

"It seems worthy of a test grade, but you're right." He relaxed a little, not know what would come next. "It should be for your midterms. I expect it in a week from today."

A groan went through out her class as the bell marked the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Some of her students shot glares in the direction of the boy who had questioned her assignment, blaming him for her change of heart on the weight of the grade.

She pushed her grading aside and reached for her purse, moving past her desk, heels clicking with each step as she moves across the room.

Five years to the day. Five years since that fateful call had unexpectedly changed everything.

The anniversary of Prim's death had always made Katniss feel a little more off balance than she usually felt. Most of the older students had warned her classes about it, the reason why they don't complain at the research assignment given to them or whatever other kind of terribly difficult work she gives to them.

Somehow she made it through school, throwing herself in to her studies and successfully coming out with a Master's in Literature. This meant a great deal to her because she had once listened to Prim express a desire for a similar title, though at that same moment she had also talked of becoming a medical doctor but that was something very far out of Katniss's reach.

Three years in to her teaching career and she wondered if she was really cut out for this. Dealing with a room filled with young people around the same age as Prim was when she was taken from her almost seemed too painful, but she steeled herself and moved forward.

Her mother told her she was proud though that did little for her as she did not do any of this for her mother.

She sighed, entering the teacher's lounge where she found one Madge Undersee picking disdainfully at a salad. Upon Katniss's arrival, the young woman perked up considerably, offering her co-worker a gentle smile.

"How are you holding up?" Katniss shrugged taking a candy bar out of her purse.

"The kids think I've gone insane, could be worse I guess." Madge nibbled daintily on a piece of lettuce.

They were about the same age and, despite Katniss's cool demeanor, the young woman had taken an instant liking, attaching herself to Katniss at any faculty meeting or school assembly. At first Katniss couldn't say much for the attachment but after some time, she was grateful for the company.

"I heard them complaining. I have to say, you don't have many fans in the freshman class at the moment." She grinned and offered some of her salad. When Katniss refused she insisted. "You can't expect me to believe you're going to get through the rest of the day with only a candy bar?"

"Maybe she's trying that all sugar diet I've been hearing so much about." Both women turned to see the handsome face of Finnick Odair strutting in to the room. "Now, I don't think you need to get trimmer but there are other aspects of your figure that could use some help." He gestured towards her less than impressive bosom and she was about to accuse him of sexual harassment when his mood changed. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

He said this more quietly and she nodded as Madge turned back to her meal, muttering about protocol and workplace behavior. "I'm listening." Katniss said, though wary of exactly who she was listening to.

"There's this bakery not too far from here…" He paused and searched her face for recognition. She nodded, knowing the place quite well actually, they had these pastries she just couldn't resist and she usually had one for breakfast every morning on her way to work. It was nice. "One of the attendants there, I don't know if you've seen her but-" Katniss stopped him with a glare.

"You are _not_ asking me to help you pick up a girl Finnick." She pushed away from the table and was about to get up but he put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, please hear me out. I need help… She just doesn't seem to… notice me!" He said the last part in a hoarse whisper and I blinked a little unbelieving. Finnick was the epitome of what most women would refer to as a Greek god. He went on. "I just think that you two may have something in common since you also don't seem to see me that way… Maybe you can tell me what to do or something?"

She bit her lip. The last she wanted to do was go off and stalk the girl working the counter at the bakery with hopes of setting her up with Finnick. Honestly she couldn't wait for the next four periods to be over with so she could just go home and watch all of Prim's favorite movies and drink scotch until she passed out. Katniss looked in to Finnick's eyes carefully and mentally groaned at the desperation she found there.

"Fine, but you're buying me something." In his excitement he picked up her slight frame in a tight embrace before running off to watch the cafeteria where he should have been helping keep an eye on the kids.

* * *

Right at the sound of the last bell, as the kids made a run for the door, Finnick was already letting himself in, grinning at the students as they passed in awe of him. Katniss rolled her eyes, taking the stacks of paper off of her desk and shoving them unceremoniously in to her bag for later grading. She did this more out of habit since she knew she had other plans for the night that did not involve getting any work done.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled, moving passed Finnick and stomping down the hall.

The walk was short and the weather was always cheerful on this particular day of November, despite the implications it had on Katniss's heart. She wished it would be dreary and bleak like it should be, like how November always is.

Finnick was babbling now, a nervous trait she had not noticed or cared for until this moment.

"She has really dark hair and she seems kind of weird but there's something about the way she smiles, like she can see everything real. I wish I knew what made her tick, it's so frustrating."

"Have you even spoken to this person?" He hesitates, but only just.

"The fact that she didn't go gaga over me the first time I walked in to that place is what really set me off I guess. Made me notice her a little more…" He winked. "Kind of like you Miss Everdeen." He sang and shoved his fists in to his pockets. She snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you brought your credit card because I am starved." She opened the door to the bakery with a little more force than she intended, causing the little bell that signaled their arrival to scream out louder than it would have. She blushed as the patrons turned to see her and a laughing Finnick walk through the door.

"Thank you for coming!" An overly enthusiastic voice called out to them. Finnick looked up, bright smile on his handsome features until he caught sight of the person talking.

"It's not her…" He looked absolutely let down and Katniss felt for him, but only in the slightest.

"You're still buying me food." She pushed him forward and he visibly drooped as the girl who was not who he was hoping for helped them pick out some bread. He paid and she tried to make him feel better by suggesting perhaps this had been her day off. He agreed but didn't seem too consoled and they parted ways.

* * *

Her apartment was small, hidden deep within the Capitol City and nestled behind an adult video store. Katniss picked the location for the cheap rent and ability to look unappealing to ward off visitors. She had splurged on a bottle of black label and it clinked with a promise of no feeling in Katniss's bag as she kicked off her shoes at the entry way.

She dropped her school bag and purse on the floor of her bedroom, already reaching for the buttons of her blouse and not stopping until she was unclothed save for her under garments. Her closet was a messy jumble of clothes and shoes that she claims to plan on cleaning that weekend but that must of have been a year of weekends ago. She dug out a large shirt she thinks used to belong to Gale at one point but had long since become a part of her own wardrobe and grabbed a worn cardboard box that was hiding underneath some slacks that needed to be ironed.

Once, a long time ago, when Prim had just turned thirteen, she recalled having a movie marathon. Together they sat and watched all of Prim's favorite movies until the late hours of the night. She remembers her sister's tearful smile at the end of My Girl.

"_It's just so sad… But I guess it's good knowing that life goes on…"_

Katniss shook her head, moving to her shabby living room couch to make herself comfortable for the long night ahead.

* * *

Perhaps she had gone too fast on her drinking or she was just feeling guilty about refusing Madge's salad (which could also be a side effect to the drinking) but she was hungry. It was still early in the evening and she was more or less coherent enough to get some shoes on her feet, pants over her legs, and a coat on her back in order to find something to eat.

She swayed in what would usually be her confidant stride, her feet guiding her along the streets as she clutched on to her purse.

She hadn't realized where she was until the smell enveloped her, the sweet scent of pastries and warmth covering her body in a strange embrace that caused a slight shiver to run through her spine. Looking around, one could tell the bakery was about to close and she would have normally stayed away from this place to not disturb the workers whom she assumed would like to get home as quickly as possible.

Well it was too late now; whoever was closing up shop must have heard her come in. She walked forward, almost tripping on the laces of her boots that she had forgotten to fasten. She wrinkled her nose down at her choice of shoes.

"May I help you?" She snapped her head up and the room spun with it. She fell back a little, reaching for a chair to gain her balance.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, but her tongue felt thick against her teeth and made it difficult to talk. "I didn't… u-um, know you were closed." Her head felt heavy and she didn't dare trying to pick it up again for fear of teetering off the edge of her already failing balance.

Warm hands gripped her steady and she easily leaned back on to a sturdy embrace as the man who had come from the back room pulled out a chair for her to sit. Her own hands gripped the edges of the table, still feeling that sense of falling despite the sturdy presence around her.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned but she supposed any shop keeper would be concerned if a drunk wandered in to their store just before close.

"Little too much to drink." Suddenly, Katniss was all too aware that the smell of scotch must be heavy on her breath and her appearance would do little to help her case.

"A little?" She could hear the humor in his voice and with that she made an attempt to focus in on his face.

She had never seen this man before but he was completely captivating. His hair was tousled and a wonderful golden color and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. He was smiling at her, easily, despite her condition. She wondered vaguely if she should be upset that she's being laughed at.

"I need to get going," she mumbled. She would have fallen flat on her face if it weren't for this steadying person at her side, already dragging her back down to her chair.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to let you go out on the streets alone, especially like this." He gestured towards her and she could feel a hot bubble of anger begin working its' way up her throat. He continued, "I'm almost done here, then I can take you where you need to be."

She couldn't fight him, she knew she was completely helpless and trapped in her incapacitated body. She cursed her stupidity and vowed that next year she would hide her shoes and keys before falling in to her stupor so she would be discouraged to leave the house.

It didn't take her long to be back on her feet, supported by the man who smelled incredibly like the shop did. He locked the front door with the turn of a key and faced them both towards the street.

"Okay, now let's see, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Peeta Mellark." The deep rumble of his voice vibrated across his chest and to the side of Katniss's head. He was terribly cheerful, this one.

"Katniss Everdeen." She mumbled.

"Nice to you meet you Miss Everdeen, now I know you're very tired and not feeling well but do you think you could guide us to your home?" She knew his intentions were more than good and he was being incredibly generous but she pushed away from him anyway, leaving his warm support to be substituted by a nearby wall.

"That's very generous of you… Mr. Mellark." She breathed through her mouth, hoping to calm the sudden wave of nausea that was threatening to overtake her. "B-but I can manage…" He caught her before she could fall, once more saving her face from the pavement. He softened his voice considerably.

"Please. I promise I'll try and get you home as quickly as possible. You can't do this on your own…" She knew he was right and she felt the fight leave her body with the whispered plea. Whoever this Peeta Mellark was, he certainly was incredibly nice.

"Okay," she whispered.

Somehow she navigated them towards her dingy apartment. The place had never really embarrassed her before, but this stranger was making her wonder if she should consider relocating to a place less…. Not good. She fumbled with her keys a bit before handing them to him and letting them both inside. The television was still on playing somewhere in the middle of Moulin Rouge.

Katniss broke away from him and went straight for the couch, face planting on the cushions. Peeta stood awkwardly at the door and she willed herself on to her back to look up at him. Her hair had become disheveled and her coat came open revealing her mismatched clothing. "Thank you…"

He smiled, nodding. "Anytime… Katniss Everdeen."

She watched him close the door behind him, a definite click signaling his departure from her home. She leaned back and blinked at the ceiling, wondering where her usual tears for Prim had gone.


	3. Chapter Two

_I do not claim any ownership to The Hunger Games trilogy._

**Chapter Two**

Morning came too soon, alarm blaring loudly from Katniss's bedroom as she rolled off of the couch and on to the floor with a soft thud. She groaned, feeling the hammer of her hangover already working at the nerves of her skull. She cursed Wednesdays in general and crawled over to her bathroom.

Her reflection gave her a start. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair a tangled mess falling all around her shoulders, and she seemed more pale than usual. She looked like death but knew better than to call in sick, Principle Paylor had warned her during her first year of working with the school that calling in to nurse a hangover was unacceptable, which explained why one could see the janitor shuffling around every day looking like he had had quite the night.

She showered, erasing some of the disgusting feeling of hangover from with the help of the steaming hot water. She left her hair loose and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses before headed out the door.

Slowing her pace as she approached the bakery, she looked up at the giant sign, the letters painted in large blue sweeps.

'_Mellark Confections...'_

She should have made the connection immediately but her thoughts had been so muddled the night before it had gone right over her head. Though when she thought of the bakery, she had always pictured an older gentleman who was rounder about the face and middle than the young man who had helped her had been, no, the rumors had painted quite a different picture of the person running that bakery. Katniss adjusted the sunglasses over her nose and trudged on, foregoing her breakfast for the second time in a row only because she was sure she wouldn't do well in holding any of it down.

She took to the back halls in order to get to her classroom, ducking as some teachers attempted a cheerful greating. When finally at the sanctity of her classroom, there were still thirty minutes to the bell, so she kept the lights off and wedged herself underneath her desk, resting her cheek against the cool metal.

Not five minutes had passed when she heard the scuffle of shoes outside of her door. There was laughter as the lights flew on and she winced despite the fact that she had not taken off her sunglasses yet.

"Katniss, we know you're hiding under your desk. I can see your tush on the floor." Finnick sang. If she had a gun she would have shot him.

Reluctantly she crawled from her hiding spot and Madge gasped softly. "Oh Katniss what happened?"

"What happened? She went out and had a super fun time without us is what happened, how could you have gone and hogged all the coolness out of last night when you knew I needed a pick me up!" Finnick chided. She snorted.

"I wasn't out having _fun_, I was just… Just…." Just what? She hadn't shared with anyone the fact that she still mourned her sister's death and felt it better to keep it to herself. "I was just relaxing at home a bit."

Madge raised an eyebrow in skepticism while Finnick merely shrugged. If Katniss were forced to pick a trait of his that she liked, it would be the fact that he usually kept his nose out of her business.

"Anyway," Finnick went on as she pulled out her rolling chair and slumped over the already graded papers that littered her desk. "I got Madge to go to that bakery with me and she was there!" No wonder he was so terribly chipper this morning. "Madge gave me the best advice!" Madge wrinkled her nose.

"I just told him to be direct. He's so used to women fawning over him he forgets sometimes men can also fawn. Are you sure you're alright?" Finnick brushed her off and went on.

"Yeah well, it worked. I walked right up to her and said, 'Annie, I come here quite often and have taken a liking to you. Would you do me the favor of coming out with me tomorrow night?' You should have seen her light up!" He was beaming now. Madge rolled her eyes before looking concerned again. She looked down at the cup she held in her hand.

"Well, I know you don't like coffee, but it looks like you need this more than I do." Madge placed a cup on Katniss's desk. Katniss bit back her disgust and took the coffee, knowing she should at least be more or less alert when the bell rang. Madge stared down at her, worry lacing her pretty features.

Katniss sighed.

"I'm fine Madge. I just over did it." Madge bit her lip but nodded anyway.

The pair left her to her own devices to prepare for their own classes that morning.

She dug around in her desk, pulling out an old VHS tape. Having known this would probably be the case the day after the anniversary of Prim's death, Katniss usually made room in her lesson plan for a movie so he could hide out in the dim classroom as her student's sat quietly, too afraid of her to speak but not afraid enough to actually pay attention to the film.

Seeing the television set up brought a ripple of excitement through her classroom, but one look at her told her students she was not in the best of moods. If she were still in high school, she would have probably commented to Gale as to how crazed and deranged she must be. Katniss pushed back those thoughts and strode over to the front of the class, hangover momentarily forgotten and she debriefed today's so called lesson, making sure to emphasize the fact that there _may_ be a quiz based on the film.

The day dragged on in agony. She was sure she growled at a few less than unruly students who had been whispering to each other during the film. She knew the school's dramatic production of Romeo and Juliet from ten years before had been less than thrilling but she was also in a less than forgiving mood.

Though, with each passing period, she started feeling better, only wincing every time the lights were flipped on and the students filed out of her class. She thanked whatever god that made the day go by so fast and packed up her neglected work to see if she could maybe catch up that night.

* * *

Papers rustled under the ever turning fan of Katniss's bedroom. Her floor was littered with stray homework assignments, shoes, and clothes that she hadn't bothered with. She couldn't recall when exactly she had become so careless about the tidiness of her living space. It had to have been around the time she had moved in to her first apartment on her last year of studying at the university. Her priority then was to finish and she neglected cleaning and focused on her studies.

Then when she was finished with school and got her teaching job, she figured that not caring was easier than caring and kept the habit.

She stretched, extending her hands above her head as she yawned, glancing at the clock on her nightstand.

It was a bit before ten, about the time she had gone looking for food yesterday. Her stomach rumbled and she broke her stretch, realizing she had forgone dinner when her working bug caught on. She felt she would be unable to get back on the ball if she fell off the train at that moment.

She thought of a certain blond haired savior. He had gone terribly out of his way last night to help her out, she should probably apologize and thank him. Her eyes slid over to her sneakers, thrown haphazardly on the side of the door.

'_I could probably catch him…'_ She shook the thought out of her head. _'No, I should just stay away. I should just try to move past all of this and find a different bakery to get my sugar fix in the mornings.'_

While she was agreeing with herself, her body moved of its' own accord, pulling a sweat shirt over her head and reaching for her shoes.

'_It would be better to just… oh, hell.'_ She grabbed her keys and purse off of the couch in the living room and slammed the door in her wake.

* * *

She could see her breath coming out in soft puffs of clouds, the November chill causing her to stuff her hands deeper in to the pockets of her sweatshirt and duck her head down. The bakery was still lit up but the open sign was turned to the closed side.

She checked the door, it was still unlocked.

Katniss pushed forward, fully aware of the bell's call as the door closed behind her. She ran shivering fingers through her hair and stood uncertainly. Peeta emerged from the back room.

"I'm sorry but we-"His brows shot up when he recognized her, his face breaking in to a soft smile. "Oh it's you." He looked her up and down before smiling more broadly. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Not under the influence again, are we?" Katniss wrinkled her nose at his jibe.

"No, I'm not under the influence, I just…" She stopped. She just what? "I just thought I should thank you… for helping me yesterday." She finished lamely, lowering her gaze to study a tear beginning at the edge of her sneaker. There was a tense silence before she heard him clear his throat.

"Well, it was no trouble. I was happy to help and… well feel free to come by if you're ever in that situation again." She could hear the grin in his voice. She scoffed, already turning away before she realized he was crossing the shop towards her. "Wait!" She froze, turning over her shoulder to see him standing about arm's length from her.

"Yes?" He looked almost embarrassed when she looked up at him.

"I-I meant what I said. I was happy to help." She couldn't help the confusion that came over her features, feeling suddenly very warm and uncomfortable in the sweet smelling room. "I recognize you, you know, from back there." He gestured towards a narrow mirror set up behind the counter. "It's a two way, my dad used it when he was still starting out on this place. He worked alone and needed to keep an eye while still baking in the back." The more he spoke, the more sheepish he became.

"This place is on my way to work... Easy pit stop." She shrugged. He sighed, nodding his head and thinking a moment before speaking again.

"It would be nice, Ms. Everdeen, if I could maybe… call you sometime?" Katniss froze, eyes going wide at the realization of what he was implying. She worried her lip.

'_I do owe him… I suppose.'_ She dug around in her purse, finding a slip of paper and a pen. He was smiling again and she couldn't help returning his smile, wondering if such a simple thing should be making him look so _happy_.

Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, she handed him the paper. "I'm home by five, usually." He nodded.

"I'll see you around." She nodded, unsure what else to say, and spun on her heel to leave.

The cold air was a shock after having stood in the warmth of the bakery for so long but it allowed her to realize what had just happened.

A man she had just met not twenty four hours before had just asked for her number. She'd never dated before, she'd never cared for it, never thought it important, but looking at the way those soft azure eyes had looked at her back then and the way her stomach turned made her see the appeal to the idea.

She stopped in her tracks, hair tousled by a sudden gust of wind.

The reason she had never dated before was because she had more important things to do, like taking care of her sister. When Prim passed, she continued her isolation from the opposite sex, unable to see the point in going on with the usual song and dance of courtship when life was so short…

This is when she hoped he wouldn't call.

She could feel her resolve deflating at the thought of hearing his voice on the telephone. She knew then that she would be unable to refuse.

* * *

_A/N: Feedback is always appreciated. Peace._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

She could hear her phone ringing when she reached the landing of her floor. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest. It was probably him, he didn't waste any time, she had only given him that slip of paper with her number scrawled across the night before. Nervous, Katniss threw open her door and snatched up the receiver, not bother to put down her things.

"Hello?"

"Miss Everdeen?" She gulped.

"Mr. Mellark?" She heard him chuckle.

"We're rather formal, aren't we? May I call you Katniss?" She spotted a neighbor peeking out of their door at her, she slammed her front door and leaned against it.

"That's fine if I can call you Peeta." He laughed again, and she couldn't help the smile that threatened to come across her lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" She could hear him shuffling something around. "I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night." She licked her lips, toying with a shoe that had somehow made its' way to her entry way.

"I'm planning on doing what any of my students are planning on doing. Absolutely nothing."

"Would you be willing to go… out to… dinner with me?" She could feel the heat at the back of her neck and closed her eyes, counting to ten. "Hello?" The pause must have made him think the line had cut. She could just hang up. But she didn't

"I would be willing… if you're asking." She could hear him let out the breath he had been holding.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up, around seven? You mind giving me directions to your place?" Now she knew she was blushing.

"I live in the apartments above the… adult video store on 23rd." She mumbled in to the phone.

"Oh yes, yes I remember. I'll see you then?" She hummed in response and let the receiver fall back on to its' cradle with a soft click.

Katniss had a date. A wave of dizziness hit her then and she fell face first on to the couch.

'_I don't even know how to behave…'_

She pictured Peeta just then, smiling kindly at her from behind his bakery counter. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Katniss was strong and resilient, and if her fifteen year old students could deal with dating lives then why couldn't twenty-seven year old she?

* * *

"I hope you all are working as diligently on your research assignment as you are on your conversation skills. The end of this term is coming soon and I know for a fact that some of your parents will not be pleased if you fail due to a lack of effort." She called out over her shoulder as she typed out grades on to her database.

The classroom immediately fell in to a hush.

"Miss Everdeen, you said you wanted this _next_ Tuesday, right?" She turned, seeing a girl at the front of her class looking at her worriedly. She smiled as sweetly and reassuringly as she could.

"I think these past few days as well as the weekend should give you more than enough time to work out a well written assignment. At least I didn't ask for it on Monday."

Her students stiffened but relaxed when she didn't change her mind on the due date.

When she had started teaching she hadn't meant to become a hard ass, but after the first month or so of her first year it just sort of happened. She had meant to be aloof and uncaring, like everything else she did, but the more she assigned and graded the more she realized she was demanding. Madge, who was a lot softer and much kinder in her style of teaching and grading, would poke fun at her.

"_Katniss the dragon lady, it suits you… you know."_

The bell signaled lunch and her students could not get out of her classroom fast enough.

"You're in a good mood." Finnick called when he approached where she and Madge were chatting in the teacher's lounge.

"Shouldn't you be at your post? Paylor won't be happy if she sees you're ignoring your job again." Madge said, swinging her plastic fork at his face. Finnick snorted.

"Slipped the janitor ten dollars to call me if he saw her headed in the direction of where I'm supposed to be." He scooped up a chair from the table across from theirs and joined them, no invitation needed apparently. "What're you two gossiping about?"

"We're not gossiping about anything, I was just about to ask Katniss if she wanted to join me tonight." She winked at Katniss. "I wanted to catch a movie and wouldn't mind the company."

"Oh," Katniss couldn't help the slight stammer in her voice. Suddenly the microwave pasta she had in front of her seemed very interesting. "I have plans." Finnick guffawed.

"Doing what? You get those pamphlets on how to be a certified shut in?" Madge kicked him under the table. "I'm just saying, we should get her a couple of started cats for Christmas."

"Finnick," Madge's glare shut him up. She turned to Katniss. "That's too bad, maybe some other time."

The trio became silent and Katniss thought she was almost in the clear until Finnick spoke up.

"So… Plans doing what?" Madge looked like she was about to stab him with her fork.

"No, it's okay." Katniss turned her nose upwards, hoping this feigned confidence would be enough to make the blond heartthrob be too shocked for words at what she was about to say. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I have a date."

Finnick laughed loudly, causing what faculty that was in the lounge to turn and stare. Katniss kept what she hoped was a cold look on her face until he stopped. When he noticed she wasn't smiling he stopped, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're not joking?"

Katniss hmphed.

"Oh God, who in their right mind would ask you out?"

"Finnick, can you get any ruder? Seriously?" Madge gave Katniss an apologetic smile. "But I can't say that I'm not curious either…" They both looked at her expectantly. She licked her lips and thought for a moment.

She had always been a private person so she used that to her advantage when she finally replied.

"I just think I'd rather keep it to myself… Finnick may be right and I don't want to mention him if he does decide the whole idea of taking me out is as ludicrous as it sounds." The bell rang and Finnick shuffled as he put the chair back in its place, looking as guilty as Katniss would have hoped for.

* * *

The tiny bathroom counter of Katniss's apartment was overflowing with beauty devices. As soon as she had walked through the door, she was already debating with herself on what she should do. There had only been three occasions when she had to dress herself in a more than presentable manner.

The first being Prim's funeral, where thankfully, much wasn't expected of her in the area of appearance. The second had been at an award ceremony, a professor of hers' had nominated one of her papers for some award she wasn't sure she cared about (she didn't win so it didn't matter). The last was at her graduation.

She wore the same dress to all of those occasions, it was the only dress she owned and simple enough to be versatile. She wore little make up to the award ceremony and her graduation, she always felt a little ridiculous at the prospect of painting her face, though she did admit that those with an experienced hand tended to look rather attractive.

Katniss supposed it was that thought that had her standing before her bathroom mirror with the old bag of make-up Prim had made her buy before she had taken off for school.

"_You never know when if the occasion for dolling yourself up could arise Katniss. It is better to be safe than sorry!"_

Even in death, her sister knew better than she did about the situations Katniss would face.

But after a few minutes of drawing crooked lines under her eyes and smudging her lipstick, she knew knew it was futile. Prim had probably intended for Katniss to practice with the make-up when they had purchased it. At this point in time, the brunette would have better luck asking a four year old to do her up. Katniss washed her face, rubbing her skin raw in frustration. Chosing something to wear should be easier.

_Should_, is of course the ever present key word. She realized quickly, as she moved articles along the rack, that this was just as confusing as the make-up, her movements becoming more frenzied as each article became less appealing than the last. How on earth had she gone through two years of teaching without aquiring a decent outfit? Madge always looked adorable walking down those halls. Now that she had studied her clothing more closely, she couldn't blame Finnick for his cat lady comment.

'_I'm probably over thinking this.'_ Katniss picked up a pair of jeans that she was almost certain was clean.

She couldn't go wrong with casual, right? It was just a first date and she wasn't the type for frills. Her nerves were causing her to think uncharacteristic thoughts. No, she would go casual. That was it. Plan set.

Jeans and a t-shirt, you can't go wrong with those. It was classic.

Katniss gave a start when she heard the gentle rap on her door. Looking at her clock told her it must be Peeta. She moved away from her bedroom, mindful to close the door after her so he wouldn't notice the hurricane her room was.

Tucking a piece of unruly hair behind her ear, she turned the nob and, seeing Peeta, almost slammed it back shut.

There he was, in all of his understated glory, looking rather _dressed_ _up_.

She should have known to go with her instinct; they have never failed her before. Now she looked severely underdressed next to him in his freshly pressed slacks and light blue button down shirt. He looked fresh and clean and she looked as though she were going to dirty him just by standing next to him.

Peeta's smile faltered when he saw her. "Katniss?"

'_Think fast, Everdeen, come on.'_

"Peeta! Uh…. Was that _tonight?_"

'_Smooth…'_

"Oh my gosh! Please, come in, I'll only take a minute." He looked hurt, but only just, as he slid past her and moved to the couch.

"I understand, it is about that time for midterms huh?" Katniss nodded, laughing weakly before turning from him.

She made a beeline for her room, closing the door behind her with more force than she had meant. She snatched the only dress she owned off of its' hanger. Her fingers worked nimbly at her hair, pulling the dark strands in to the familiar plate down her back after she had brushed through the tangles.

Pinching the color back in to her cheeks, she kicked around a few of her work shoes before settling on a pair of worn flats. Grey eyes scrutinized her through the mirror before she let her shoulders sag.

'_Good enough.'_

His reaction, though, had been quite the opposite of her own as she stepped out of her room. Peeta immediately lit up, standing when she approached.

"Oh you _are_ fast and you look wonderful. That must be some kind of talent." She blushed.

"Peeta… you're gushing. It's unbecoming." She cleared her throat and turned her nose up at him, glad to hear his chuckle at the realization of the sarcasm. Katniss took up her purse from where she had abandoned it on the floor and looked up at him expectantly. He offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" She adjusted the strap on her shoulder as she allowed him to lead her through the street, pulling her jacket closer together at her chin. He smiled.

"It's a little place tucked in the slower part of downtown. I've never actually been but it always looked nice and romantic from passing." She nodded in agreement, knowing the place he was talking about. Madge always said she had wanted to go there on a date with someone.

Peeta made small talk as they continued on. Katniss was happy he decided on walking. Being outside was refreshing despite the ever present chill that made her nose feel numb. She was almost sad when they were able to duck in to the restaurant's warmth.

Peeta took her coat and pulled out her chair out for her. She felt a little awkward, especially since many of the other patrons took note of his manners.

"Thanks," she mumbled and he continued smiling at her, eyes never leaving her face, as he took his place across from her.

They continued to stare at each other and Katniss was sure her cheeks didn't need more pinching, for the heat coming off of her face could roast a marshmallow.

"Good evening, my name is Russell and I'll be your server this evening." A waiter with long dark hair tied back in to a pony tail said. "Is there anything I can get you to-"

"Water," Katniss squeaked. The waiter looked taken aback at being interrupted in what was probably his usual speech.

"It's fine, we'll just have the water," Peeta said, looking very amused. The young man paused a moment before taking out two menus and placing them before the pair, reciting the nights' special, then brought forth a pitcher to fill both of their glasses with the water Katniss had so suddenly requested. He left them to their devices, promising to be along for their orders in a moment. When he was out of sight, Peeta grinned. "No alcohol tonight?"

"I'm not a drunk Peeta, that's not a very nice thing to think of someone." She pulled out her napkin and shook it deliberately beside her.

"I'm only teasing." She gave him a sidelong glance before smirking.

"I know… so am I."

The banter continued on. Katniss couldn't help but start to relax as they played at what she later realized must be flirtatious conversation. She never thought such a thing could come so… easily.

"So, you teach? What do you teach?" Peeta asked, leaning in towards her. The way his eyes seemed darker in the dim lighting made her stomach turn in a pleasant manner.

"Freshman English, every educators dream." She sipped at her water.

"It can't be that bad... Can it?"

"Oh it is much worse than you could probably imagine." She gestured towards him with her glass. "And you? You bake, I know, but how did you end up there?" He pressed his lips in to a thin line and Katniss couldn't help but feel as though she accidentally hit on a sore spot.

"It used to be my father's place, he passed away about a year ago I suppose." He leaned back in to his chair and Katniss set down her glass, her expression grim with understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…" He looked up at her and she felt her breath catch. There was something in that look that she was finding more and more difficult to shy away from.

"It's fine, most people don't mention him but you're not from around here huh? I can't blame you for not knowing." She shook her head.

"I should have realized the first time I saw you that you were his son. I had heard about the kindly baker and that's sort of the reason I stopped by there the first time but I must have been in the clouds when…"

"Yeah well, he left it to my oldest brother who is out saving the world one sick child at a time. He offered it up to my second oldest brother who has a farm out in the country. That brother told me to take it and, at that point I felt like it was my father's life itself being thrown around in a sick little hot potato game. I dropped everything and came back here to take up the business my old man put his whole being in to."

"So that means you did something before the baking?" He nodded in affirmation and went on.

"I wrote speeches for top dogs in the government and certian up and coming politicians. Paid well enough and I was respected. I still do a little when a particularly powerful person throws an e-mail my way." He grinned. "That's enough about me. How did you end up here?"

Katniss thought of Prim.

"I had come to the university when I got out of high school and when I was offered a job upon completion… it just made sense to stay." She tugged those unruly hairs behind her ear again. "Nothing more than that." Peeta seemed as though he were reading those unspoken words right out of her mind. He shrugged after a moment.

"How boring," he finally said. The teasing had come back in his voice. Katniss gave an unladylike snort.

"You're one to talk. Speeches? Those long drawn out ones they bore everyone with every election year? Gag me with a spoon." He was laughing in earnest then and she couldn't help but join him. Peeta looked around the room.

"Let's leave, I think these fine people are quite sick of our manners." He spoke, gesturing to an elderly couple trying to look as though they were not talking about the pair.

"You're right, and to think we walked in here with _such_ promise." She replied in the haughtiest voice she could muster.

They walked through the dark streets, huddled close together and talking of the smaller things with more ease than before. Katniss didn't want to admit it, but she actually was enjoying herself a great deal more than she would have thought. They reached her door too soon for either of their liking.

She had been laughing at something he had said and that easy smile of his was spread across his face. He reached up and brushed the hair out of her face, leaning in close. The laughter died away and Katniss felt herself caught in the heat radiating off of Peeta's body.

"I had a very nice time with you Miss Everdeen…" He said in a hushed voice. Her eyes flicked to his lips, lingering momentarily before turning her gaze back in to his, licking her own lips nervously.

"I thought we had dropped the formalities." Her voice was just as hushed as his was. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward.

Katniss knew he could most likely feel where her pulse thrummed against her veins. Her heart swelled and she felt herself become drawn up to him, reaching for more of the kiss he had initiated.

He was soft and sweet and smelled of lingering flour and his kiss was gentle and more than anything she would have ever been able to imagine if she had tried. It was almost painful when he started to pull away. Peeta stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking almost coy with a smirk playing at his lips.

"I'll call you?" Katniss nodded dumbly, fumbling with the doorknob before stumbling inside of her darkened apartment.

For that being Katniss's first kiss, she had to admit it had been a damn good one.


	5. Chapter Four

_Edit 10/22/12: I suppose I accidentally deleted this chapter when I was trying to edit things a bit. I'll post this one up but this is the raw version of this chapter. I promise I'll come back and fix it but I have to study and shouldn't even be posting this. Sorry 'bout that!_

_I started writing this… but then got distracted by Turkey Dubstep._

**Chapter Four**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. There was a grateful sigh that went across the classroom as Katniss's last period filed out of the room.

When the last of her students were out of the room, she dragged her eyes over to the tall stack of papers set aside for her. Those essays she had assigned a week ago were just waiting for her to rip through them. She had skimmed some during her lunch hour and had to stop herself before she gave herself a headache.

By her sixth period, she realized any attempt at evading a headache was useless.

She knew her mood was shot when she gave her eighth period an earful on proper stapling for their reports. Katniss made each of them undo whatever they had done to bind their papers and staple them how she had wanted. Her students' look of terror told her that they probably knew whatever content they had conceived for her in their writing was most likely not at _all_ what she wanted either.

Her pulse throbbed at her temples and she shook the knob at the back of her head, suspecting in her rush to leave the apartment this morning, she had done up hair up too tightly. This is what she supposed was the main culprit to her headache.

Without much enthusiasm, Katniss shoved the essays in to her back, shouldered it, and slammed the door behind her.

None of her coworkers bothered saying goodbye to her after hearing that.

Katniss had set up shop on her living room floor, her coffee table cleared of its usual debris of old magazines and newspapers and replaced by her grade-book and pens. She had to remind herself to keep from glancing at the phone.

For the past three days, all Katniss could think about was when (or if) Peeta would call her back.

Their date had gone well enough, hadn't it? He had kissed her, hadn't he?

"_You need to be calm, these things take time."_

She could imagine her sister's gentle voice. Prim always knew what to say and how to act for these types of situations. Katniss sighed. She forced herself to focus on the words of one her more literate students.

When the phone finally _did_ ring, she had been able to get quite a bit of work done. She was immediately on her feet and across the room, hand ready to take up the receiver before she stopped short.

Answering on the first ring would seem desperate, as though she had been pacing next to the phone waiting for him to call. This was not completely untrue, but Katniss didn't want to seem needy. She wasn't needy and she was vehemently against _seeming_ needy.

She waited a few rings, allowing her heart calm a bit before picking up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Katniss?" Her stomach flipped.

"Why Peeta, how good to hear from you!" She smiled, fully, and then stopped. She couldn't stop herself from smacking herself on the forehead. He made her feel so out of character.

"Nice to have caught you," she could hear the amusement in his voice. He went on. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight, I know it is Tuesday and all…" Her grey eyes fell on the stack of papers her students would want as soon as possible.

"Oh yes, actually, I am a bit busy. There are these papers that need my attention…"

"I don't know how you would feel about keeping me company then. I have this order I have to fill with some last minute changes that requires me to work a bit… extra… I just thought… maybe…" He let the idea hang in the air. Was he asking that they keep each other company? She chewed at her bottom lip.

"It might be distracting to both of us…" She could almost feel his disappointment, or was that her own? Leaving that empty feel and hollowness in her stomach despite her having just had dinner. "I don't see why not."

She agreed to meet him in an hour at the door at the back of the bakery. Katniss set the phone on its cradle and pushed her hair away from her forehead. The throbbing of her head was slowly subsiding at the prospect of another encounter with the blond baker.

He opened the door much too quickly to have been doing anything except waiting for her. She was a bit taken aback but couldn't help mirroring the smile he was offering her. His sunny demeanor was contagious.

"You're here." She cocked her head.

"You think I'd flake out? I only agreed to come a little while ago, do you honestly think I'd stand you up for such a simple meeting." He pressed his lips together suppressing a smile.

"You just … I'm sorry I'm interrupting your grading." She shrugged, walking past him and taking in the room.

It was a mess, rollers and pans littered the counter tops as well as a fine layer of flower that nothing in the room could escape, not even Peeta as she noted the splotches on his jeans and arms. Katniss couldn't help also noticing he was rather muscular for a man who spent his days surrounded by sweet things.

"Is there anywhere clean enough for me to do any work? Or did you just lure me in here to try and seduce me?" She wasn't sure where that came from but he went with it.

"Well, though the latter seems tempting…" He eyed her up and down intentionally, eyes smoldering and causing the heat to rise at her face. "I've got to get this order done." He grinned playfully, clearing off a desk not too far from the table he was working at.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly. Katniss took out her work, not daring to look back at Peeta as he set his attention to whatever he was doing.

It took four more papers for her curiosity to win over. She drew a bright red 'C' at the last page of the report she had before her, probably more generous than she would have been, and turned to her companion.

Peeta was slumped over the table, elbows leaning heavily on the wood top as he held a dainty fondant flower in one hand and brushed a light glittering dust on the petals with the other. The room was quiet, probably farther back from the storefront than she had originally thought, and she was immediately captivated by his work. She almost jumped when he spoke.

"If you keep staring, you'll make me mess up." He mumbled, never looking up from his work. She cleared her throat.

"What kind of order are you working on?" Peeta sighed, setting the flower on a metal tray with about two dozen others. He stretched his back which must be sore from being hunched over for so long.

"It's for a wedding tomorrow evening. This was all done yesterday but the bride came by and looked and said it was missing some _sparkle_." He said so emphasizing the word with his hands. She supposed he was imitating the bride. "She said she'd like all fifty of these little flowers to have a light dusting of gold dusting and these intricate silver designs painted on to her cake." Peeta rubbed his chin thoughtfully, rubbing the glittering gold dust on to his chin. "Doesn't matter, I guess. She is loaded."

Katniss turned back to her papers that had shrunk a significant from having had worked on it at home. "Can't one of the girls in your shop help you?" Peeta snorted.

"Annie is pretty good but gets distracted easily, besides… she's on a date." She felt him move over to her, looking over her shoulder. "Delly isn't much of an artist, though she tried. No, I usually just let them do what they do up front and I take care of the rest." He pointed to a sentence a little farther down from where she was reading. "This is nice, good student?" Her eyes went to where he gestured and read through the paragraph and then took note of the name.

"Not usually, but he's been improving as of late." She made sure to scribble some praise next to the phrase. "These are actually a lot better than from when they started." Katniss finished reading the paper, marking corrections here and there and finally drawing a large 'B' at the back. She heard Peeta suck his teeth.

"Tough grader, no wonder they're improving. They'd have to adapt to you in order to pass anything." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"This is a perfectly adequate paper. A 'B' is a reasonable grade."

"I would have given him an 'A-' the very least, for those grammatical mistakes." He was standing so close that she could smell the sugary fondant off of his fingers from the flowers.

"You're too generous." She recorded the grade and moved on. "Don't you have glitter to apply?" He snorted but walked away, back to his work and allowing her to think a little more clearly.

It was only a little past ten when she finally put away the last of the grades. Katniss ran her fingers through her hair, finding her rubber band on her wrist and tying up the dark strands. She really should cut it soon, it was becoming a nuisance.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what Peeta was doing. He was perched on a stool, a desk lamp angled in a way that would cast light on the cake that towered next to him. He was carefully painting on silver lace at the edges of each tier with careful precision. Each brush stroke forming delicate curves and lovely, sparkling swirls on the pearly exterior of the cake.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, doing her best not to startle him in to a mistake.

"Pain in the ass is what it is," he mumbled but smiled nonetheless as he pulled back to admire his work. The flowers he had been working on when she had arrived were all now neatly arranged by size on long sheets of metal.

"When do you put the flowers on?" He was stretching again. She had never thought of decorating cakes as back breaking work but he must be sore from having stayed in that position for so long.

"Tomorrow, before the reception to make sure nothing breaks. Of course, there are extras just in case." He gestures to the tray closest to her. "Done with your papers?" She nods, picking up a ruined flower and stroking the petals with her finger.

'_So detailed.'_

"Anything exceptional?" He knew she was teasing but she replied honestly.

"Yes, actually. I was surprised but one paper was definitely worth an _'A-'_." She smirked and he laughed in that open manner that she had come to realize was so _him_. "How much more until you finish this?"

"Maybe another two hours, these two bottom tiers are the largest and they're done. You hungry?" She couldn't say that she was but was curious to see what he would offer her and allowed him to disappear to the front and come back with a plate of some pastry she had never tried before. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, offering her the plate. "I was experimenting with raspberry."

The word 'experiment' did nothing but raise suspicion but as soon as the first bite hit her tongue she couldn't help a small moan escape her lips. Immediately her hand came up to cover her traitorous mouth, an angry red running along her features as Peeta was laughing again.

"Good?" Katniss nodded shyly.

"That girl never came back here." She said in a hasty observation.

"Delly? No she closed on her own, told her I'd be busy." Katniss nodded, chewing slowly and feeling a little uncomfortable at the way he was watching her.

"You know what I realized today?" She said, doing her best not to make eye contact. He hummed, leaning close to her like when he had kissed her. "It's must be really hard to look manly while decorating a cake." She whispered this and he stopped his decent on her. She smirked again. "You make it look easy."

"You have a strange sense of humor." He was looking at her in that way again and she felt as though the butterflies people describe in these situations were having a dance party as opposed to what would be called fluttering around.

When he kissed her this time, it was a bit more… heated than the first.

He was bolder, most likely the result of her flirtatious comment and Katniss found herself responding to his movements and touches in earnest. He circled his arms around her, tentatively placing his hands on the small of her back. Peeta was warm and steady and he felt a sense of security that, at one time, only her father or younger sister could bring about.

She never wanted to let go.

"Can I ask you something?" He was leaning his forehead against hers', blond curls contrasting sharply against her dark hair. "Why were you drunk when you wandered in to the bakery last week? You don't seem like the type of drinks for leisure…" He felt when her body stiffened and narrowed his gaze at her.

"It was a… special occasion." No entirely untrue but not exactly what people would do on a special occasion either. "I should get going, work tomorrow and what not…" She shrugged away from him with more reluctance than she cared to admit and gathered her things.

Katniss wasn't ready to talk about this, not with Peeta, not with _anyone_.

She was about to duck out of the door when he caught her.

"Wait!" She stopped and waited, not turning to face him. He sounded sheepish again, like when he asked her to go to dinner with him. "Do you think you'd have some time to help me deliver this cake? Groom is an old friend and I'm invited to the reception…"

He's asking her out again. Her mood brightened a little.

"As long as I don't have to do anything too technical, I'd love to." She turned and gave her hand a squeeze.

She realized, when finally in the sanctity of her bed room, that she still had nothing to wear.


	6. Chapter Five

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**Chapter Five**

"Civil distress?"

Words that Katniss was familiar with but never cared much for.

Back home, back when things were a bit simple and happy, she recalled the words being discussed softly from her kitchen table. Her father, on one of those weekends at home from work, would be telling her mother of what his coworkers were whispering about. How the system was set up to keep as many of the people in their community right where they were. How the funding to public facilities such as schools and hospitals were kept low on purpose to show their social position. How their children would face the same laborious fates that they themselves had at the oil field and refineries.

Whenever she would ask about something they spoke of, her mother would look startled, as though she hadn't realized Katniss had been paying attention to the conversation. She would watch as her mother shot a warning glare at her father's direction before brushing her daughter's question aside by ordering her to go play outside.

The prevalence of her social standing became clear when she had arrived at Capitol City for her education. Most of her peers seemed surprised and curious to find that she was from the country side, more commonly known as Duodenary. She was from a seam, an imperfection of their country, though necessary for the majority of them to be able to live their lives comfortably with the fuels provided by her community.

Katniss was a surprise, a rare occurrence, and she supposed this had something to do with the fact that her father had been involved in that fatal accident that had ultimately led to his death. It was as though the government, to quell any rebellious thoughts against them, decided that giving her (and most likely her sister if she had lived long enough) the opportunity to make it out.

She was familiar with civil distress, but Madge was talking about something more than Katniss had ever experienced.

"It seems as though there was a riot near Duodenary, isn't that where you're from Katniss?" The question had caught her off guard a bit; both Madge and Finnick look at her expectantly from where she sat behind her desk. They had found her during her conference period where she had been trying to record her grades for the system and to keep from falling behind.

"It is." Finnick blinked at her.

"Do you know anything about it? Anyone involved?" He gestured towards the newspaper he held in his hands. She shook her head.

"I haven't spoken to anyone there in years." Madge was pressing her lips in to a thin line, she was probably hoping for more information from Katniss to be able to discuss with her class other than just the vague news article.

"It's so strange. You would think the Peacekeepers would have stopped it before it escalated in to something worthy of news." Katniss shrugged.

"It's different out there."

This was true. The school that they all worked at was a significant ratio greater than the one she had attended back home. In Duodenary, there were never enough supplies and what they did have was subpar. The classrooms were over populated, the teachers were under qualified products of the local college, and the classrooms were what she would have described as a dank, overly glorified, prison cell.

This school was heaven in comparison and she did not know where to begin to explain this to Madge or Finnick who had probably never been more than a few miles out of the capitol to visit the sea on vacation.

Katniss could see the longing on Madge's face to know more, she supposed these current events would seem fascinating to her. It was, after all, living history. There hadn't been any type of unrest in Panem in nearly a century. She sighed, suddenly remembering a pressing wardrobe trouble she could bring up to change the uncomfortable subject.

"I need help this afternoon to pick out something to wear to a wedding. Are you free?" The blond instantly brightened at the prospect of shopping.

"Of course!"

"Whose wedding is it?" Finnick chimed. Katniss wrinkled her nose at him.

"I'm not sure. I'm a guest of a guest." Finnick grinned.

"Oh? Does this mean your date last Friday went well?" She shrugged. "Come on now, if he's deemed you wedding guest material it must have gone pretty great." He had a point but she shrugged it off.

"I'm going more as help, he's taking care of the cake."

"Still…"

"Finnick?"

"What?"

"Please get out."

* * *

Katniss was grateful for Madge's help. She would have never picked out a dress for herself, most likely sticking to the safety of a blouse and pairing it with one of her many slacks.

"That looks nice, is it new?" Peeta asked when he spotted her coming along the sidewalk at the back of the bakery.

"It is." She sounded very pleased with herself and she could not help the small smile that graced her lips. "How can you tell?" He winked at her.

"You left the tags on." His expression became serious. "I hope you don't mean to return it after you've worn it. That's illegal you know."

Katniss whipped her head around and, sure enough, the tags were sticking out from the collar of her coat. She yanked at them furiously, face becoming hot with embarrassment.

"It was an oversight, I assure you, and I'm not that cheap." She said this through gritted teeth and pushed the tags deep within the confines of her coat pocket.

"I'm just teasing," he gestured over to the large white van, holding open the door to the passenger side and wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on or we'll be late."

"I'm tempted to just walk." She crossed her arms and turned her nose away from the van but after a few moments, she relented her own teasing and climbed on, having to hop in order to seat herself properly.

He warned her about having to drive slower than normal because he wanted to avoid any major damage to the precious cargo loaded in the back. She didn't respond much to that, riding in motor vehicles had been something Katniss tried to avoid since her sister's accident. It was not as though she were afraid the same might happen to her, it was just envisioning her Prim being trapped in folded sheets of metal as she bled to death became more present in her thoughts whenever she was in a car. She cleared her throat.

"Were you able to make it to the ceremony?"

"Nope, there was a bakery crisis I had to attend to." Katniss couldn't help scoffing.

"Bakery crisis?"

"Annie burned some bread," he said this simply. "I don't think they missed me anyway, probably assuming I'm still working on that monster back there."

"How do you know them anyway? Should I have brought some kind of gift?" Peeta was rolling his eyes now.

"No, it should be fine. I know the groom because we used to be fraternity brothers at Pan Tech and I'm sure you've heard of the bride. It's President Snow's granddaughter." Katniss must have looked shocked because Peeta closed his hand around hers. She hadn't noticed the white knuckle grip she had around the strap of her seatbelt. "You alright?"

"I… uh.." She licked her lips, which were already chapped from the brisk air hitting her face on the walk to the bakery. "Sure?" He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before it left her and went back to the steering wheel.

"That reminds me, expect to be frisked. After that incident in Duodenary, I expect the security would be upped to keep out terrorist attacks. Stay close to me, too, alright?"

She nodded but nothing could have prepared her for the night to come.

After an extensive search by security at the gates, Katniss was awestruck by the sheer magnitude of the mansion before her. After having lived these past few years so close to the President's mansion, she had never had the opportunity to go by. The gardens were lush and green, and there were lights strategically placed in various areas to illuminate the grounds quite well despite the falling daylight. She was suddenly feeling very anxious and extremely underdressed and out of place.

Before her panic could make her flee, Peeta was helping her out of the van. He was explaining what he would like for her to do as he set up carts that could easily be maneuvered up a path, towards a large, white tent. She set to work, allowing him to do the more heavy lifting of the white cake as she cringed at every bump the cart transporting those delicate flowers took on its journey towards the tent. A smartly dressed woman with a ridiculously elaborate up do was waving her over towards a table.

"Oh thank _God_. You two are barely on time, I was about to have a panic attack!" She bulged her eyes out and fanned her face. "You have an hour to set up, these look lovely by the way, have we met? Oh, no time, I need to speak with the florist." Katniss watched in confusion as the woman sped off on narrow shoes, across the room towards a person arranging what appeared to be a large tree, dangling various candles off the branches.

Peeta was soon at her side and showing her how he needed the flowers to be arranged so he could pick them out and place them on the cake. She only had a moment to register the pink hue the lights of the room took and the various flowers the florist was setting around room. The general effect of it all was that of an enchanted forest.

"You know," she said after a moment of silence passed while her companion worked. "I never would have thought of you as a frat boy." He had worked his way from the top of the cake to the bottom, the sparkle of the glittery dust catching with the wavering lighting of the room. He smiled.

"Me neither, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I had fun."

There was a gasp and then a squeal of delight as a woman who must unmistakably be the bride rushed over to where the pair stood. Blond waves tumbled around her shoulders and her green eyes were sparkling as bright as the diamonds that adorned her neck, wrist, and fingers. Katniss could not dispute the rumors of this woman's beauty or how well her name suits her. The smile Peeta offered was different from the one he shared with Katniss, this was all business, all show, the transition remarkable.

"Glimmer, I can see you like your cake." She clasped his hands with her own and nodded.

"It's magnificent. I knew that extra sparkle was a good idea!" Katniss was already losing interest, withdrawing to that icy state of indifference she so often reverted to in overly social situations. It was the voice that came next that stopped her short.

"It really is a piece of art Mellark."

It couldn't be, of all the people in the country, it simply could not be him.

But it was.

'_Gale.'_

* * *

_In a review, someone asked about a plot. I was about to scoff when suddenly I remembered that I had planted a tiny seed of a plot somewhere along the lines of this thing. I'm terrible at naming things, can you tell? This is going to be very strange and if a lot of you decide to duck out it's fine. I am almost certain it won't turn in to a monster anyway. Thanks to all of you who have read and alerted so far! I'm very tired so if you spot something, feel free to copy and paste the section in your review and I'll fix. Ugh, this got long. I'm going to bed. _


	7. Chapter Six

_I have to be tired in order to think anything is a good idea. For me, it's worse than being drunk._

**Chapter Six**

Peeta watched Katniss's stunned expression, mistaking it for awe at Glimmer's looks. He tugged gently at her hand, bringing her out of her trance.

"Excuse me for being rude, this is Katniss Everdeen, she so graciously volunteered her evening to help me transport this thing. Katniss, this is Glimmer, a lovely bride, if I do say so myself."

"It's a pleasure." Her smile seemed genuine but Katniss had a feeling this bride was still gushing over her wonderful her reception was turning out. Peeta now turned his attention to Gale who looked incredibly foreign in the dark suit he wore.

"And this is-"

"We've met." Gale interrupted, eyes roving over Katniss's face with cool curiosity. "It's been a while…" She swallowed hard.

"It has." Peeta's eyes moved between them, trying to decipher the exchange.

"I guess I should go finish that cake." Katniss wanted to follow, but he obviously left them to catch up on whatever it was there was to catch up on.

She shifted her stance, shrugging off her coat, suddenly all too aware of how warm the tent had become.

"You look well," Gale said carefully. "Let's find you two a table." He walked over on assured steps to the far part of the dance floor, glancing here and there at place cards before settling at a table tucked away towards the back. He chuckled. "Of course she would set the lot of you over here." He pulled out a chair and Katniss took it graciously, her knees knocking with the effort of standing. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She couldn't stop herself from blurting out what she was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" He furrowed his brow, grey eyes registering confusion before he laughed, loudly.

"Married? To _that?" _He was on the brink of tears and her jaw set in indignation. "Oh Katniss, you're just the same as you've always been. No, I'm that little brat's body guard."

"I think it should be illegal to call a bride a brat on her wedding day," Glimmer called across the room before turning her attention back to the large tree Katniss had seen being set up. He was shaking his head.

"Well yeah, that's why _I'm _here. I didn't expect to see you though… and I would have tried contacting you if I were… well you know." She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, not looking up at him.

"Peeta asked for my company tonight and I accepted. I didn't have anything better to do."

"I see, he seems nice, more patient than I am, that's for sure." Katniss watched as Peeta moved along the cake, making sure the cascade of fondant flowers fell evenly in a curved sweep across the cake. She was sure his expression was concentrated and the deep blue of his eyes were solely focused on the work before him. "How have you been?" The softness of Gale's voice startled her from watching the young baker across the room.

"I've been… getting by. I teach here now." He nodded.

"Your mother mentioned it. I'll admit I was disappointed you took a job here in Capitol City, I was hoping you'd go back home… But I know it would have been too much." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. She couldn't help how rigid her body became at the contact. "I should get back, your date is finished and my ward is throwing a fit at her coordinator. It's the prospect of nights like these that make me wish there _would_ be some kind of attack."

He nodded as he passed Peeta and shook hands with a slender man in a tuxedo, the real groom, as it would seem. She should have asked him how he ended up here, but she knew better. He must have joined the military, it was the only other way of getting away from the oil fields and it was equally as difficult as the route she took. She should have guessed he would have gone that way.

Other wedding guests were beginning to arrive and Katniss distracted herself with Peeta's commentary on each as they entered.

"That's one of the higher council members, see his wife? It was once rumored that she had reconstructive surgery on her face to make her look more attractive and youthful. As you can see, it didn't quite go as planned." He stuck his lips out, mimicking the swollen lips of the woman in question.

"You certainly know more gossip about these people than I've ever heard in the entirety of my life." He shrugged, popping a few grapes in to his mouth.

"Yeah well, it was and sort of still is, my job to know everything about these people. See how everyone is kind of nervous and sticking close to the walls? They're all a little shaken about that riot it Duodenary. Notice their expressions, most of the smaller politicians are all smiles and small talk with the groom's family, but the big guys," he gestures over to the other side of the large tree," are all serious hushed whispers. My guess is that they're trying to figure out a way to squash this rebellious idea without taking out the whole of the community. They have to be careful though, they do not want to be taken advantage of and so on."

"As perceptive as ever Peeta," the man in the tuxedo, the groom, said this smoothly with a widening grin on his face. Peeta rose and shook hands with him, congratulating him on scoring the most eligible bachelorette in the whole of Panem. "It wasn't easy, but it happened." He shrugged, then turned to Katniss. "You haven't introduced me."

"Sorry, Katniss, this is Marvel. He's an old college friend, same fraternity, etc. Marvel, this is Katniss, she teaches high school English by day and is a drag racer by night."

"I wish my life were that exciting," she took his outstretched hand. Being social around someone who was so talented at it made her feel more at ease and she thanked her luck for being thrust in to this situation with Peeta, despite the fact that it was his fault she was there in the first place. They settled back on their seats as Marvel excused himself to work his way through the room with his bride in order to exchange the customary pleasantries with their guests. Katniss ran nervous fingers over a lock of her hair, wishing she had bound it somehow as opposed to allowing it free.

"Enjoying yourself any?" She blinked at him, grey eyes locking with his blue. She was trapped in the seas that were his eyes.

"I'll be honest with you Peeta… I don't like people very much." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, the gesture was tender and she wondered if Gale might be somewhere in the room watching this.

"I figured as much."

"The flowers are pretty though… It reminds me of Duodenary." She reached over and fingered a soft petal of a flower that lay in a mound of moss that served as a center piece of their table. "I'm originally from there, you know…" It struck her how little she had shared with this man. He himself had been incredibly open about himself. But who could blame her? He was still, basically, a complete stranger. Yet she found herself compelled to go on. "It's nothing like it is here…"

"I figured that as much too." He looked around the room, shifting his eyes here and there before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You want to get out of here? My job is done anyway and the atmosphere is a bit… uppity. Wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friend?"

"Plenty of chances to talk to him later, he still has to pay me." He pulled her up and they snuck through the back to where the van awaited them.

* * *

They went back to the bakery, a cold rain beginning as Katniss closed the back door behind her. Peeta told her to wait for him as he went to tell Delly they were back and that they would be upstairs if she needed anything. A wave of apprehension hit her as she realized this would be the first time she would enter the place where Peeta had called home. He himself had only seen her living room, though there wasn't much else to her tiny apartment than that.

She followed slowly behind him as he climbed the stairs she had not noticed towards the back of the room she had graded her papers in the previous night. A disgusting looking cat was staring her down at the top of the steps.

Katniss detested cats.

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy because I've been ignoring him lately." Peeta made his way through the living room and Katniss couldn't help returning a hiss when it bore its' fangs at her as she passed by. They settled themselves in the kitchen which was considerably smaller than the one downstairs. The cool blue tiles of the counter tops were spotless and the appliances were old and seemed to have seen better days, but looked just as clean. There were various degrees of cow knick knacks strewn about the kitchen.

"Cows?" Peeta took up a cow shaped salt shaker from the counter.

"My mother's idea of décor, she loved this kitchen. " He placed the shaker down gently beside its' pair.

"Your mother is also… passed?"

"Nope, after my father died she packed up and moved closer to the ocean. Said she was tired of bread and dreary winters. You couldn't pay her to stay here."

"I see."

"What about you Katniss?"

There it was. Now the conversation of family had finally turned to her. She thought of her father's easy laugh, her mother's gentle hands, and her sister's sweet voice. She found herself looking up at him, realizing his eyes looked so much darker with the dim light. Her mind calmed and, after eight years of refusing to speak a word of how she felt about her family, she breathed.

"I was raised in Duodenary. My father was killed in an explosion, a common accident on an oil rig. I was fifteen at the time. My mother could not overcome her grief over the accident. I had to step up a lot back then, not just for myself or my mother… but for my younger sister, Primrose." He reached his hand out to hers', just as he had in the van before they had arrived at the location of the ceremony, and she realized just how steadying and warm he felt. He secreted calm. "I don't talk about these things often."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He let go of her hand to take the pot off the burner to allow her to speak without interruption. She went on.

"I just had a hard time, forgiving my mother when she finally was able to move forward with her life… Even now, I still have a hard time with her. Five years ago, there was an accident, Gale, the man from the wedding, he had volunteered to take my sister to her dance recital since I was here at school and my mother was working late. It had been raining, he and his family were very close to us, and his own father had died alongside mine on the rig. No one would have thought that… I was just so angry at him, like it was all his fault." She could feel herself losing composure.

He didn't speak, she wondered if all this was too heavy too soon. Katniss was starting to doubt her trust in him when she felt him wrapping his arms around her form, perched atop a stool around the high kitchen table. She could feel his heart beat strong against his chest, she felt dizzy with the sweet lingering smell of flour that followed him wherever he went.

"I'm sorry."

Comfort was not something she easily accepted but he so readily offered it to her, she found it hard to pull away. Katniss was caught in this man's spell and when he pressed his lips to hers', her body became alight with sensation. All of the anger and anguish she had held on to since her father's death and her sister's untimely demise was let away and all that was, was what was there in that moment. Her fingers went up, entangling themselves in the soft, golden curls of the man who was now basically crushing her to him.

Desire gripped her as her lips moved in a strange and new dance with his and she was almost positive she could feel the earth moving beneath her unsteady legs, having forgone her perch in order to get closer to Peeta.

But she _had _felt it move.

"I should go." She was already gathering her coat around her shoulders when he stopped her.

"Stay…" She wished she could be stronger, willed herself to steel her heart and turn away from those endless blue eyes. But she couldn't.

"Okay."Katniss shifted her weight on her feet, suddenly all too aware of her inexperience in anything romantic."Now what?"Peeta chuckled, running his fingers through his hair and mussing the golden locks not in an unattractive way.

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't expecting you to say yes."

"Me neither, I could just leave."

"No, no, please."

It was easy to find the pace they had left. She was vaguely aware of the they were leaving the kitchen but became fully alert when the back of her knees hit the bed. Alarm bells rang.

"What's wrong?" He was panting, his arousal apparent in the awkward way he stood before her. She couldn't breathe.

"I've never..." _'God fucking damn it all to hell!'_ "I'm just not..." Katniss's face became enflamed as Peeta suddenly understood what she was trying to say. He was all softness now, as opposed to the urgent and rough motions of just a moment before.

"It's okay, it's probably better this way. I just got a little... excited." He stepped away from her and dug around a chest a drawers. "I'm going to shower, and the invitation is still open. It's too cold to walk."

Katniss wanted to run home, but he was right. The light drizzle had now turned in to an ernest down pour that promised sleet if the termperature dropped any further.

"You're right, but you get to sleep on the couch."

* * *

_What? Regret this? No, no, I know exactly what I'm doing. Guys... chill out. Oh who am I kidding. _


	8. Chapter Seven

_We spoke in tongues._

**Chapter Seven**

The rain had been coming down all week in icy sheets. Katniss had taken to her couch, curled up one Friday evening with a novel she had once enjoyed at a younger time of her life. If she felt there was too much free time ever on her hands, she would resort to this book. The spine was worn and the pages were just about falling apart, but it kept together as best as it could. She should have just purchased a new copy years ago, but her attachment to this book was no unfounded.

For Prim's thirteenth birthday, she had dragged Katniss to the bookstore she had been working at. Katniss had promised her younger sister a gift from the store and Prim had been ecstatic at the prospect. She remembered watching her blond head bobbing between the isles.

"_Wuthering Heights? Seriously?" Katniss had quirked an eyebrow at Prim who rolled her eyes dismissively. _

"_It looks good." Katniss sputtered. _

"_Do what you will, but good luck deciphering that." _

Katniss paid for the book and wrinkled her nose at her sister whenever she walked past and noticed her reading the book. The following week, Prim put it aside and sighed.

"_Giving up?" Katniss teased. Prim raised her face away from her older sister._

"_Nope. I'm finished." Katniss had scoffed at her then._

"_What did you think?" She watched as Prim suddenly became thoughtful before settling on her assessment of the book._

"_It was tragic." _

Prim had loved it and Katniss had a hard time figuring out why.

She snatched up the book before returning to Capitol City for school and started reading in earnest. Soon enough, she started finding the things that would appeal to her younger sister and highlight them and, with enough time, she had come to appreciate the piece for her own reasons.

So no, Katniss could not simply get a new copy of the book. There were too many memories in this one and it was one of the few artifacts she had kept to keep her sister's spirit close.

A knock on her front door interrupted a more tense part of the story and Katniss grumbled as she dog eared the page and got up. She yanked open the door to see one Peeta Mellark, smiling down at her with white bags of what she assumed some kind of food in his hands. His brows shot up at the sight of her.

"Oh those are _short_." She slammed the door on his face.

Katniss, not having expected visitors, had dressed in some old gym shorts and a sweatshirt. Her face was inflamed with embarrassment and she turned the dead bolt with a resonating thunk.

"Come on Katniss, these are heavy." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door.

"No. It' rude to drop in on people like that assuming they're not busy. Go away."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd surprise you. It _is_ Friday. Please?" His voice was muffled through her door, but his pleading tone did not go unnoticed. Her shoulders slumped.

"Just give me a minute."

The morning after the wedding had been awkward. She had slept in his borrowed clothes and wrapped herself in his sheets and there was just _Peeta_ everywhere. That night, her sleep was sound.

When he had roused her he was smiling, already dressed for what she assumed an early start to baking. He looked a little ragged and she felt guilty as to having taken up his bed. When she mentioned it, he shook his head and said the thought of her in his bed was a good enough trade.

Katniss didn't think too much on that.

She kicked around the various articles of clothing on her bedroom floor before finding a pair of sweatpants and sliding them over her legs and on to her hips. Katniss opened the door, harsh expression set firmly on her features.

"Only because you have food, just so you know."

"I'll make sure to remember that." He snickered as he put the bags down on her coffee table and shrugged off his damp coat. "You know, you'll catch a cold running around your house in those shorts in the middle of November."

"I'm a grown woman Peeta," she said this already poking her nose in to the bags and realizing her hunger. He shook his head at her but helped as they broke out the plastic containers. "What is this anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure, some kind of Asian cuisine. It's good though, Annie always has it around."

They ate in silence, companionable if not just a tad awkward, but companionable none the less. Katniss had never actually had any over for eating, now that she thought of it, she never really had anyone over at all. Peeta was in the lead as to the list of people who have been inside her home and how many times.

"How was your day?" He wasn't looking at her, but concentrating very hard on his food.

She thought of how the dreary weather reflected on her students' sluggish behavior. Katniss hated those glassy eyes looking up at her but she could relate. She was just as happy to run out of school when the last bell rang as any of the rest.

"Long," she admitted between chewing her food. "Yours?"

"Busy, something about this cold makes people flock to the bakery. Keeps the bills paid."

"If it's busy, what're you doing coming here? Shouldn't you be baking or frosting or filling or something?"

"Probably, but I'm tired and the girls can handle the people, besides, it's almost closing time." Peeta's smile was cut short with the buzz of a cell phone emanating from his pocket. He fished it out of his pocket and, as his eyes roamed over the screen, his expression was becoming more and more grim. Katniss eyed the device warily as he punched in what she assumed was a reply and hid it back in to his jeans.

"I don't like cell phones." She blurted, suddenly. Peeta looked up at her, taken aback.

"Oh? A necessary evil in my profession."

"I didn't know you could bake bread through your phone."

"My _other_ profession. Why don't you like them?" She swallowed hard.

"It just makes information too fast… I don't know." Katniss pushed a piece of chicken around her plate. "What was that message about?" She looked up at him shyly and she found he was searching her face for something. What, though, she could not figure out.

"Have you ever heard of that conspiracy theory? The one of the city underground that's preparing to overthrow the government?" He was still searching her expression, but the idea he had just blurted out sounded ridiculous to her.

"I can't say that I have. It sounds absurd though." He licked his lips, chapped from the cool weather.

"You're right, it does sound absurd." He pushed his food aside. "So… Remember what happened the other night?"

"The night we went to that wedding?"

"Ahuh."

"The night I spent at your house? Sleeping in your bed?"

"Yup."

"Not a clue, enlighten me." She brought her thumb up to her mouth, chewing idly at her cuticle.

"Well," he started but spluttered. He was giggling from what she assumed were nerves. He straightened his posture, rolling his shoulders. "I've just been thinking… about you. About what almost happened… about… You're very beautiful you know?"

"Err, no. Thank you?" She could feel herself blushing.

'_Why are you bringing this up?'_

"Right. Well, yes, you are. I was just… It's just that…" It was amazing really. Up to this point, Peeta had been so smooth with the way he spoke. His banter had been fun and easy. Now he was acting like how she often felt when having to address the faculty or when she had first started giving lectures in her class. "How far _have _you gone?"

Her teeth broke the skin she had chewing on, drawing blood.

"What?"

"I mean, I understand your reasons as to not wanting to… and they're good reasons I mean, it hasn't… It's just. Oh I don't know."

They sat in heavy silence. Katniss's heart thudded heavily in her chest. He wanted to know about her relationships in the past. He was curious about her previous experiences…

'_He thinks I'm beautiful…'_

"I never dated, really… At all, actually." She refused to look up at him but could feel his gaze on her as she went on. "I'm not very… social. I don't open up easily and after Prim… I just couldn't get myself to be able to get close to anyone." She took a deep breath. "That kiss with you the other night was just about as far as I've ever gone, in that aspect."

"So… I was your first kiss?" The grin he wore was comical at best. Lopsided and honest and wonderful. Katniss smiled.

"It was."

"So you like me, then?" He sat back and watched her carefully. She noticed his blond curls had frizzed from the rain.

"You're nice."

"That's not what I asked."

"I suppose so. I like you. Yes." He leaned closer to her. There was a loose thread at the collar of his shirt. Katniss kept her eyes fixed on that thread.

"I know we haven't known each other long…"

"Less than two weeks."

"I just… wondered if maybe you wanted to make this dating thing we've had going on… exclusive?" She supposed this is what she would have felt like at fifteen if a boy had asked her to be his girlfriend then. Her mouth was dry and her hands were shaking, she wanted to run. Yet, there was this inexplicable joy that was exploding through her body, warming her to the tips of her toes.

"I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

Gale landed face first on to the plush bed of his hotel room.

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. Trying to keep up with the newly wedded couple as they ran around sightseeing the shores of the northern part of Panem was as tiring as it sounds. Hi ward and her new husband had been trying to sneak away from him more often than not and, not wanting to draw the wrath of President Snow, Gale had no choice but to thwart their plans.

"_You don't have to be such a hard ass Agent Hawthorne." She had spat while he had pulled her from a boat she and her new husband had tried to escape on. "Grandpa isn't even here to get angry at us!" _

He had stayed silent, shooting an apologetic look toward Marvel who seemed to have a better understanding of the situation than his wife. The president was never really "not there", he was always there through those he sent to be his eyes and ears.

He hoped things back in the city were going well.

'_Katniss.'_

Gale rolled over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He hadn't expected to see her but he had been planning on finding her soon enough. He was going to politely suggest a visit to her mother, or something, to get her out of the city for a week or so. Just until everything settled down, but seeing her at that wedding had taken him aback. He hoped his acting skills had improved as much as he believed but he was unable to place the suggestion in their brief conversation.

He had watched her carefully from across the room. The baker's head had bent close to hers', lips moving silently, bringing an occasional smile and even a short laugh from her.

Gale's heart had clenched in his chest.

He would see her soon enough and, hopefully, be able to pull her away from Capitol City for a while.

* * *

_Not edited because my internet went down right after I uploaded. I wanted to add something her and there but it's too difficult on my phone. D: a pain really. _


	9. Chapter Eight

_I do not claim any ownership to The Hunger Games Trilogy._

**C****hapter Eight**

He was so incredibly _nice_.

She wasn't a fan of the word but she found it hard trying to find something vague enough to put all of the good qualities he seemed to have an abundance of into one word. If she really wanted to she could write a list that went for miles as to how wonderful Peeta Mellark was.

The week after she agreed to start dating him he sent her a small arrangement of flowers. The note read:

'_To cheer your students up about their test.'_

He had volunteered himself to take the test himself when she had drawn it up. After receiving a hearty C and a disappointed note on punctuation he had looked as though he were about to weep.

"_You're worse than any professor I've ever had."_

She shrugged him off and told him he should have asked the school for his money back. Katniss couldn't help the snort of laughter she offered as she said that to him. He grinned.

He was always grinning.

She found he loved to surprise her. Peeta was a common sight at the teacher's longue at lunch time now and Madge was beside herself.

"_Marry him." Madge blurted suddenly when Peeta had left them so he could go back to work. _

"_It's only been three weeks." _

"_He brings _food_." Her friend gestured to the container of sugar cookies he had left them. Katniss tugged at her braid. _

"_And that's enough reason to marry him?" Madge pouted._

"_But it's _good_ food!" She shoved one of the cookies into her mouth. "See? Delicious!" Her voice was muffled from the chewing. Then she moaned. "So delicious… and free!"_

"_Jesus Madge…"_

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta placed a plate in front of her. Katniss was sitting in the kitchen of the apartment above the bakery.

"Free food," she said as she took the fork and wound the pasta around it before putting it in her mouth. She sighed. "Good free food."

"Care to elaborate?" She shook her head. He shrugged and placed a kiss to her forehead before going off to prepare his own plate.

He was just so _nice_.

* * *

Katniss had been having a wonderful dream.

She was making French toast and Prim was singing along to a song on the radio. Her sister's smile was bright as she sang each and every note out of key and laughing at the shrillness of her voice. It was a dream mixed with various memories or the many morning Katniss and her sister spent together.

Of course she was upset when someone decided in the middle of this half dream, half memory decided to knock on her door.

She pushed herself from the mattress, stumbling on a pair of shoes and some dirty laundry she hadn't bothered to pick up. If that Peeta had suddenly decided to make morning calls one of his surprises he would soon learn this was not a good idea.

"You're going to become a nuisance-"She stopped, all of her fury dying as she saw who stood in front of her.

Gale offered her a lopsided grin. "Sorry, this is the only time I could drop by." Katniss pressed her lips in to a thing line. He looked tired. His hair was disheveled and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of endless hours spent without sleep. "Are you going to invite me in?"

She nodded mutely, stepping aside. He went passed her and took a moment to examine her living space. He chuckled and shook his head and went to sit on the couch.

"I never took you to be the messy type."

"Things happen." Katniss took to the armchair, bringing her knees up and playing with the bottoms of her pajama pants. She was at a loss. She couldn't begin to think why Gale would show up at her apartment so early in the morning. Come to think of it… "How did you find out where I live?"

"Your mother," he leaned back in to the cushions and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. "She may have mentioned a few details as to your whereabouts. Do you know how many adult bookstores have apartments in the back?" She shook her head. "Three. One of the places is much nicer than this, you should look into it if the reason you're here is because it's so close to your preference of literature." He snickered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I chose here because I thought it would discourage visitors. As of late I've found this theory to be completely wrong." Katniss sighed and pulled her arms around her legs tighter. "What do you think you're doing here at this time of night Gale?"

"I just came to tell you I think maybe you should go visit your mother for a bit."

"What?" He was looking at her now, the bags under his eyes dark and unmistakable. "You're not serious, you came at-"

"It's not like you to just do as your told huh?" This made her bristle.

"Don't fuck with me Gale, I have to be at work in a few hours and I seriously don't think my students would thank you for putting me in a bad mood." He chuckled and it struck her that the dark sound that resonated from his chest still sounded the same as it had all those years ago.

"Listen, all those rumors going around, about there being an uprising-"

"What?" Gale snapped his mouth shut. He should've known she wouldn't have actively participated in the gossip.

"Katniss… Have you noticed anything different about your walk to and from work?"

She could not say that she had. She also could not say that her walk from work consisted of one broad shouldered blond taking up the majority of her attention. She shook her head again. No.

"Okay… Just- Okay," he leaned back again. He thought for a moment before going on. "There's going to be some stuff happening soon here… In the city. I just really think it would be best if you got out of here for a while, lay low, and stay safe." Katniss furrowed her brow.

"You're not talking about the conspiracy theory Gale?" She huffed. Madge had been going on and on about it the other day. Apparently the riot in Duodenary had sparked her interest in the subject. "I have better things to do with my time than to go hide from a so called "rebellion". Now I appreciate your concern, I guess, but I really have to get some sleep." She stood from her seat and moved towards the door. Gale followed.

"Katniss, really I need you to listen to me-"

"No, Gale. Final exams are here and I need to do important things for my job." She opened the door. "Seriously, leave." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and made no move to fight her further. Before he left he turned back one last time.

"Just please stay safe."

"I'll do my best," she replied in a tone bordering sarcasm.

The door shook in its frame with the force of her closing it.

"_He seemed genuinely concerned."_

'_Oh, super concerned. He shows up at my door in the middle of the night after how many years?'_

"_He didn't asked to be shut out Katniss… you did that."_

She shook Prim's voice out of her head. The last thing she needed right now was a subconscious guilt tripping her into calling Gale back. Her alarm clock came to life in her bedroom and she gritted her teeth. At least she would not be late today.

* * *

The bakery's smell had become such a comfort to her, its warmth always welcoming her in a pleasant blanket of good smells and chattering patrons. Delly smiled at her from the counter this morning, her frizzing blond hair pulled back to keep from the baked goods. Katniss smiled back.

"You're here early," Delly sang as she moved around the counter and pulled Katniss in for a hug. She stiffened slightly but not so much as she used to when she first started coming to the bakery in the mornings to see Peeta. Delly was rather… friendly. It was no wonder why Peeta had her working at the front counter. "You can go on back. It'll be a nice surprise. He gets so antsy when you're late."

Katniss nodded and shrugged off her coat. She crept towards the back, mindful of the creaky floorboards as she snuck up on him. He was kneading dough at a far table. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and she could make out the flour that went from his sturdy hands working the dough up to his elbows. He kept using his shoulder to try and get his hair out of his eyes.

"You should get a hair-cut." She called out. He whipped his head around squinting at her through his hair, his hands still kneading the dough. Katniss leaned against the wall.

"You're early." He stopped. "Hug?"

"You'll get me dirty." He smirked.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want to do." She blushed.

"I have to be at the school soon." He moved towards her, arms spread out in a way one would if they were trying to catch something. She suddenly realized she had cornered herself. There was a wickedness to his blue eyes she was not liking. "Peeta," she said in warning. "Mellark, if you make me walk all the way back to my-"

The ground shook beneath them. Peeta reached forward steadying Katniss. His expression became hard.

"An earthquake?" She asked, no longer concerned with the flour on her sleeves from where he grabbed her.

"No," he breathed.

Everything was eerily still and then the ground shook again, knocking over the various utensils off of the counter. The sound of breaking glass was everywhere and Katniss felt her knees grow weak. Peeta pulled her closer and put his lips close to her ear.

"Listen, I need for you to stay calm, okay?" His cell phone went off in his pocket and he cursed, ignoring it. Katniss had not heard him curse before. "Something is happening and I need for you to listen carefully, Katniss, do you hear me?"

She was suddenly aware of the fact that Delly had shut the door to the shop and the kitchen. She was no longer smiling as she bolted the door shut and moved to the back window, peering from the side as though hiding from someone who may be looking in.

"Katniss?" His hands were at her cheeks now as the ground shook once more, followed by what sounded like an explosion. His hands smelled like flour. He always smelled like flour. Delly moved away from the window then and opened the back door and there he was again. Gale. There was blood coming from a cut on his forehead.

"Oh thank god," he breathed.

"What's going on?" She finally managed turning back and finally looking at Peeta. His steady gaze calmed her.

"It's started."

"What has?" She croaked, already knowing the answer despite her previous denial.

"The rebellion."


End file.
